


Dismissed

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [22]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Agent, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mission Cock-Up, Quartermaster, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: After a disastrous mission, Alec rejects Q's offered hand and opts for his own self-destructive solutions





	Dismissed

**Q…**

3 am and someone is fumbling at the door of my flat. The silent alarm in my bedroom has woken me. Sig Sauer in hand pulled from under the mattress, I silently pad through the darken flat to check the camera monitors to find him leaning heavily against the door frame poking at the door locks. It's bloody amazing that he hasn't electrocuted himself already.

Obviously very very pissed.

I unlock the door and walk away from it leaving it open for him to stumble inside.

He hit home soil three days ago and never reported in.

Standing in the middle of the lounge he weaved on his feet, trying to find his balance but the alcohol is hindering that process. He looks like hell. He smells like hell.

I stand there staring at him for a moment, gun still hand at my side. It is so tempting to just shoot him. I am so fucking angry at him.

But, instead, I turn and head directly to the bedroom. One... to put the gun away and two... to retrieve the few things of his that have somehow made themselves at home on the chair in the corner of the bedroom.

"Here..." I shove his things into his arms and shove him towards the still open flat door. "Get the fuck out! Don't ever show up on my doorstep bloody pissed out of your mind and smelling of perfume and sex." I grab the door getting ready to slam it in his face when he leaves. "You may not have any respect for me, but I do for myself. Get the fuck out! And report in to MI6."

 

**Alec...**

"Find me when you're ready." Last thing he said before signing off. Soft voice, concerned. Not the brisk efficient Quartermaster of the mission, but Q reaching out. Telling me he's there if I want to talk.

And here I am. Ready. Numb enough to try.

But he sends me away, angrily thrusting my clothes at me and pushing me towards the door. I go because the alcohol makes my feet clumsy. Going where I'm pushed saves me from falling flat on my face. When the lock engages behind me I slide down the wall.

Legs outstretched, the bundle of belongings in my lap. Head bowed and stomach sour, alcohol and regret mixing into a hellish cocktail. He doesn't understand. How could he?

I was pissed before the plane even touched down. After that, a bar, a cheap hotel room, and room service of a kind that doesn't get listed on the menu. More booze, more money changing hands, more tarts who are too fucking high to care about having it a little rough.

And still, the girl's face haunts me. Mouth round in an o of shock as my knife slides home. The wrong girl. An innocent.

Nothing helps. I want to be held by someone who means something to me, spill all the horror out to them. Have them tell me it will all be ok. Not my fault. Faulty intel.

I sent room service away. Kept drinking, didn't sleep. Handed over too much cash for the room to pay for discretion.

Came here.

But Q sent me away.


End file.
